I'll love you until the end of time
by musicchick54
Summary: When Cameron starts living with Damian and Hannah the former bromance heats up in to a passionate romance. Cameron now needs to pick weather he'll stay true to his family or get married to the one that he loves
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and I know it seems a little boring now but it will get pretty intense by chapter five. the chapters will also be getting longer**

* * *

><p>It was one year, six months and 27 days since Damian had seen Cameron. A lot had change since then. With Damian he had become even more famous then he was before. He was dating Hannah, and had everything going good for him. Things weren't so well for Cameron though. He had moved for Texas to L.A, he was mainly forced out by his parents after they found out about the one night with Damian, but he knew he wanted to move out for a while now, he had broken up with his girlfriend Macy and was barley making enough money to live.<p>

One day in a little coffee shop, were Cameron was working Damian showed up.  
>"Hi may I please have a half-cafe caramel latté and only a dollop..."<br>"Damian is that you?" ask Cameron before Damian could finish.  
>"Cameron, well it's great to see you again. How's everything been?" Damian said with excitement.<br>"Not bad, but I've been better" He sighed  
>"Oh, whets going on?" His friend asked.<br>"I'm having troubles getting my rent in. In two days I'll be homeless."  
>"You can come and live with Hannah and me. It'll be like old times" Damian offered with hope in his voice<br>"I would love to, but I wouldn't be to pay rent" Cam said with disappointment in his eyes  
>"I would never make you pay rent"<br>"In that case I would love to come and live with you and Hannah."

Cameron with excited. The trio would be reunited.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cameron!" exclaimed Hannah with wide open arms ready for a hug.  
>"Hannah" Cameron said while going to receive the hug.<br>"Now I'm going to be away for a few weeks. Lindsay just had her baby and Sam walked out on them so he could continue he's career and she needs some help with around the house jobs." Hannah explained.  
>"Okay" said Cameron. They hugged again just before she went to say bye to Damian<br>"I'll see you later babe" she said to Damian before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Shortly after she left Damian helped Cameron unpack and get settled in what use to be there guest room.  
>Cameron sat down on the bed.<br>"We haven't really talked about "it" since that night." Cameron said avoiding eye contact with Damian.  
>"What's to talk about? I mean we knew one of us was going home that week and we wanted to have a close encounter so we fooled around" said Damian wanting to avoid the subject at all cost.<br>"Yeah, that's just it." Cameron replied. "Like would you think I was crazy if I said I really enjoyed it?" He asked oh so shyly.  
>"Not at all" Damian said going in to kiss him.<p>

Before you knew it they were shirtless making out in Cameron's bed playing and teasing each others nipples and going further then any of them thought they would ever go.

"What the hell am I doing" Damien thought to himself "I'm dating Hannah, I love Hannah" "But am _**IN**_ love with her?" He asked himself


	3. Chapter 3

The two boys got dressed and made lunch and ate in silent.

Cameron went to the bathroom and had a nice long hot bath.  
>The blond hair boy went into a deep thought.<br>"I'm not gay, it's just a phase. A phase that's gone on for a year and a half. Oh who am I kidding I know I am. I knew I was ever since Demi and I broke up. But then why did I date the other girls. Oh it was just to make my parents happy" these thoughts went on for hours.  
>Similar thoughts were going on in Damian head. He loved other girls, but he knew that with Cameron that he was in love.<p>

That night at diner things were awkward. There was minimal talking, and when some one did talk it likely just because someone wanted the salt.

Just as the were almost done eating Damian broke the silence and said something he had never said to any girl he ever dated "I love you"  
>But Cameron didn't say anything back, no instead he swept done and kissed Damian on the lips. Both boys felt more love and passion then they had ever felt before.<br>They both wanted to go further but Damian knew he had to put a stop to it. He was still dating Hannah. They both promised that they wouldn't do anything until Damian broke up with Hannah.

These were the long weeks they waited for Hannah to get home, along with fighting daily urges of being with each other while also thinking about how they would tell cretin people cretin things.

Damian was having a hard time thinking of how he would tell Hannah that he needed to be Cameron. She had loved him for almost two years. He was also worried with how Cameron was going to tell his parents. They were still mad for the one night thing; how they found out he would never know.  
>Cameron was also scared about telling his parents, but for reason that only he knew. When they heard about the one night stand Cameron's dad threaten to kill Cameron if he didn't change his ways, hit him in the head and didn't speak to him for three months. That's when had moved out to LA. The pressure was getting too much for him to handle. When he got to airport that's when his dad said sorry and well support him for now and for ever.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day Hannah came home.  
>Damian was excited, sad, and scared about what she would now think of him. Nothing would ever be the same.<br>"Hannah!" Damian exclaimed  
>"Hey baby" said she before giving him a big ol smacker on the lips. "do you wanna go out for coffee tonight?" she asked<br>"Sure" replied Damian"Sounds great. Now go unpack"  
>"Hey Hannah" Cameron said when he passed in the hall going to speak with Damian<br>"Hello Cam" she said back

"So have you told her yet?"Cameron asked hoping the answer was yes  
>"Oh yeah the first thing you tell your girlfriend when she gets back is hi honey i just to let you know I'm gay and I'm going to go out with our new room-mate" Damian said oh so sarcastically.<br>"So that's a no?"  
>"Your lucky your cute" Damian said with a giggle and kissed him on the cheek<p>

That night, Hannah and Damian got there coffee and went to their bench on the dock by the beach.  
>It was a cold kinda foggy night. It was like the world knew he was going to have a hard night.<br>"Hannah? I've got something impotent to tell you" Damian said avoiding eye contact  
>"What is it?" she asked back<br>"Okay well this isn't easy, but um, I'm gay" he said, still not looking up  
>Then Hannah got down on her knees lifted up his chin and said "I know"<br>"What not gay as in happy but as in gay as I like boys" he said  
>"I know what you meant. I've known for a while. One of the main reasons I went to Lindsay is to talk about me moving in"<br>"Are you?"  
>"Yes in two weeks"<br>"Oh"  
>"I love you Damian,and I always will"<br>"I love you too Hannah it's just"  
>"Your not in love with me I know" she said as she kissed him on the cheek one last time ans walked away<p>

When Damian got back to the apartment, there were no lights on but Cam was up on the computer eating popcorn slowly piece by piece. Hannah wasn't back yet.  
>Damian grabbed Cameron from behind and kissed him on the head.<br>"It's official, you are my boyfriend, I love you"


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron was happy that he was no with Damian but the more "into" it the more guilt built up in Cameron's gut. He was brought up to believe the being gay was bad, but now that he had a boyfriend he didn't think anything about. But he knew his parents would. Ever since they found out about his one night stand they hadn't been too friendly about it.

-flashback -

"Mom, Dad I'm home"

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN TO THE BACK NOW!"

Cameron was running though the house only to see his dad with a loaded shot gun. The expression on the blonde boys face was a mixture of shock and fear and anger and pain, even though nothing had happen to him.

"NOW I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO CHANGE YOUR WAYS BEFORE YOU'RE DOWN WITH THE DEVIL"

"What do you mean dad?"

*gun clicks*

"I MEAN YOU MADE OUT WITH ANOTHER BOY, AND WHILE YOU WERE DATING MACY"

"How did you find out?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER, WHAT DOES IS YOUR NOW A DEVIL CHILD. NOW CHANGE OR GO TO HELL."

"Okay dad put the gun down and go lie down"

Cameron knew his dad had been drinking and he also knew that his dad was an alcoholic

"MAN WHORE" his dad yelled before throwing the gun at Cam's head and going in side.

-end of flashback-

It gave Cameron chills. And the stress was getting too much for him. He went to the house hold wine cabinet; he knew he wasn't suppose to though. You see Cameron had a secret that no one, not even Damien knew about. Cameron was also an alcoholic.


	6. Chapter 6

Damian had just finished helping Hannah from moving in to Lindsay's place. When he got back he didn't see Cameron anywhere, but shortly after he got back he heard a large thud sound coming form Cameron's room. The Irish boy went running as fast as he could to the blonde boy's room. When he got there he saw that Cameron was past out on the floor with a half empty wine bottle in his hand and dozens of empty ones all around the room. Damian pulled his cell phone out at the speed of light and dialled 911

"Hello, 911 I need an ambulance, my boyfriend is passed out in his room, and I think it might be alcohol poisoning "

With in minutes the ambulance was at there apartment getting Cameron onto the gurney and taking him away to hospital. When Damien was all alone he broke down crying right where he was. You see he felt a feeling he had never felt before. He felt like that if Cameron died we would die too. He had never felt this before and he knew at that moment he was for sure gay and that he was for sure in love with Cameron. He knew there was only one thing left to do. Damien was going propose to Cameron.

Hannah and Lindsay were at the Hospital when Damien got there. Lindsay also had her son with her.

"Damien, I'm so sorry" Hannah said with sympathy giving Damien a hug.

"You doing alright sweetie?" Lindsay asked

"Thanks for coming guys" Damien said. He still had tears in his eyes. "Hey Hannah could I talk to you for a second?" he asked

"Yeah sure thing" she said sweetly

"I know we only broke up a couple of weeks ago and I know this might be a little sudden but would you be alright if I asked Cameron to marry me?"

"Damien, if you love something let it free"

"Is that a no?"

"No, I would be just fine. Damien I've always loved you and I'm letting you free. I will always support you in anything you decide to do"

"Thanks Hannah, you know I still love you it just that"

"Your not in love with me I know don't worry about"

The doctor came out

"Is he alright" Damien asked

"Yes he's just fine, but I do need to speak to a family member" the doctor said

"He doesn't have any family members here but I'm his boyfriend and we live together" Damien said hoping that he would be alright to talk to

"I guess you'll do, it was alcohol poisoning. Do you know how long your boyfriend has been an alcoholic?" the doctor asked

"  
>This is the first i'm hearing of him being one" Damien said "but am I aloud to see him"<p>

"Okay but make it quick visiting hours are almost over"

"Thank you" he said already running down the halls

Once he got to Cameron's room he just entered making no noise, as Cameron was sleeping.

"Cameron, I love you" he said stroking his hair before giving him a kiss on the forehead

He didn't want to leave so when to nurse came to kick him out he and hid in the bathroom. Shortly after that Cameron woke up.

"Damien?" he asked, only half awake

"Yes Cam, it's me" Damien said

"I love you" Cameron said before going back to sleep

"I love you too" Damien said before deciding to leave and kissing him goodnight one more time


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Damien woke up and had breakfast. That morning he was feeling a mixture of feelings. He was happy because Cameron was getting out of the hospital provided that he doesn't drink anymore. But Damien was also worried in case Cameron did drink again but he wouldn't be able to help him and that he would die. It was also on that day Damien decide he would propose to Cameron on that day of days. Because as of today it had exactly two years since the glee project finished so before going to pick up Cameron at the hospital Damien went ring shopping. He found the perfect one for Cameron. It was gold plated with a cross pr- engraved in it.

"It's perfect. Just like him" Damien thought to himself while paying.

...

* * *

><p>After that Damien went right to the hospital to pick up Cameron.<p>

"Hey baby" Cameron said as he got in the car, kissing Damien after he got buckled in.

The drive was mainly quit until Damien just came out and asked it

"How long have you been an alcoholic?"

"I've known for a few years now. I probably found out when I was about 15 after a genetics test" Cameron replied looking at his feet

"Why didn't you tell me" Damien asked

"I don't know" Cameron said with tears in his eyes

"Hey that's okay, but why don't tonight we go out for dinner "Damien said

"Sure, that sounds great" Cameron said wiping his eyes

"Perfect" Damien thought to himself

...

* * *

><p>That night they went to their favourite restaurant Shabu Shabu House Japanese Restaurant.<p>

They were having a good night eating great food having fun with each other like having chopstick sword fights. They could see that people were getting annoyed but they didn't care. And all in all just laughing and having a good time with each other.

Then just before the bill came Damien got down on one knee and said "Cameron Mitchell, as of today it has been two since the glee project finished and just over a year and a half since we last said good bye. But that wasn't good bye because were here together right now. And I know this might seem sudden but I have always loved you and I always will. Cameron Mitchell will you marry me?"

"Please tell me this isn't some sort of alcohol induced coma. If this isn't then yes, yes I will marry you" Cameron replied with excitement.

They shared a long kiss right there in the middle of the restaurant. Everyone was either in applaud or disgust but the two boys didn't care. They just cared that they would be spending the rest of their lives together.

...

* * *

><p>The car ride home it was silent, but in a good way. They whole way home the two lovers were looking at each other and holding hands the whole time back.<p>

When they got home it was late. Cameron was heading for his room when Damien said

"Why don't we sleep in the same bed now?"

"You mean it?" Cam asked

"For sure thing"

After Cameron lay downed in his new bed his was happy until one person came to mind. His father

* * *

><p><strong>this is not the last chapter and i promise they will be getting longer and the next few to come up will be getting very intense. <strong>

**please keep reading and do review**

**also i don't know what the two's favorite restaurant is. i just looked up restaurant in LA and picked one**.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since the engagement so the two thought it was time they start planning the wedding. They figured the first step was to send out inventions. They wanted a do it yourself wedding so they were just guessing as they went.

"Okay so I have the finial 12, my family, the rest of Celtic Thunder, my friends from Ireland, the glee cast, Cam who do you have as you guest?" Damien asked

"Um the finial 12." Cameron replied

"Cam, you have to take this seriously" Damien said a little annoyed

"I am, my family will hate me if I marry you and you'll hate me if I don't. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place here."

"I would never hate you, but you do have to come out to your parents and soon."

"I know. I'm just looking for the right time and the right way."

"You know what; the finial 12 can be your guest. I'm going to go send out my invitations" Damien said, kissing Cameron on the head and leaving. Cameron could tell he was a little annoyed.

"We just started with the inventions and i'm already stressed out. Hey at least I don't have to deal with any bridzallas. But there still is stress. Almost to much stress" he thought to himself looking over at the wine cabinet witch damein had just refilled. "Damien will kill me if he finds out, but one glass won't hurt" he thought to himself. So he walked over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. i'm aiming for about four more chapters. so please keep reading and please review**

* * *

><p>Damien got home only to find Cameron (drunk of course) on the phone with his parents.<p>

"Mom, dad I'm sorry I missed you, but um... um I'm…I'm getting m…married. To a guy. T…that's right and his name is da..Damien. You're invited to the wedding. But if you do come just don't be bitchs. Oh, oh yeah invite Macy as well. Kay call me back. Cameron"

Damien couldn't believe this. He wasn't sure if he was upset because Cameron was drinking again or happy because Cameron told his parents the truth. (Even if it did involve alcohol). But now he was also scared because of how strict Christians his parents are. He was afraid that they would hurt Cameron. All he could do now was hope for the best. He saw that Cameron went to go lay down, so Damien decide he go lie down next to him.

Cameron woke up a few hours later with his head throbbing.

"Damien?" the blonde boy asked

"Yeah?"

"What happen? And why does it feel like there's an earthquake in my head?"

"Well you got drunk again. And then you phoned your parents came out and invited them to the wedding. Oh and you invited Macy too."

"Oh shit. This is not going to be good" cam sad worried

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you and if they do I'll protect you" Damien said, kidding around a little yet still being at serious the same, as was leaning over and kissed Cameron on the forehead.

"Hm, thanks" the blonde boy replied.

"Come on it's late. Try to get some more sleep." Damien before taking of his shirt and going under the covers.

"Okay night" cam said before closing his eyes. And even though he closed his eyes, he didn't sleep. His mind just kept wondering back to the call to his parents. He couldn't remember weather he left a message or he talked to them. And would this be his dad's boiling point and is then his dad would really hurt them. He felt so scared and so small.

* * *

><p>The next morning Damien had already had breakfast and went gone to work. He left a note for Cameron on the fridge.<p>

'_Cam I had to get going, but meet me starbucks at one. Thanks _

_Love Damien 3' _

"Oh god what did I do" a million ideas went though Cameron's mind as he said this.

Everything he did that morning was silent. Cameron had no idea what the F was going on. Did Damien want to postpone the wedding, or did he want to call of the whole engagement. Cameron was so scared.

Cameron was at starbucks waiting for Damien.

"Hey sorry i'm late" Damien said scurrying to sit down.

"Yeah hi. So why did you want to meet me here?"

"Well this morning before I left I got a phone call form you dad. And I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so"

"Though I'm scared to ask what did he say"

"That he, your mom, and macy are all coming here to fix you before you get married. And he also said that if you don't change your ways one of us is dead"

"Oh my god. I'm so scared"

"Don't worry Cam it will be okay"

"Oh god"

"Cameron"

"CAMERON MITTCHEL. YOU SINNER"

Cameron's dad was at the same starbucks they were at. The first thing that popped into Cameron's head was how the hell did they get here so fast.

"Dad what are you and mom doing here"

"We came here to fix you" Cameron's dad said

"But I'm not broken"

"Then why are you marrying him" he said while staring at Damien

"Because I love him"

"NO YOU DON'T. YOU JUST THINK YOU DO" Cameron's dad was getting mad

"Dad there is nothing wrong with me"

"YES THERE IS" and before Cameron could say anything his dad was beating him. He was punching him, hitting him, and kicking him. He was also swearing at him the whole time.

"Someone calls 911" Damien yelled out.

Within minutes an ambulance and the police were on the scene.

The police came over to talk to Damien.

"Do you know why the victim was attacked" the police officer asked

"Well his father doesn't approve of our relationship"

"Okay and has there been a history of this before"

"Not that I'm aware of. But then again they never had the best relationship"

"Okay thank you"

""can I ride with him in the ambulance"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

Damien ran over to Cameron and before he said anything, Damien was just staring at the bruise and blood all over Cameron's body. Cameron was crying. Damiens heart broke to see Cameron like this.

The amblance ride was ailent until Damien said "I love you"

"I love you too" cameron said back. as those four simple words were spoken passion filled the air


	10. Chapter 10

Cameron had just finished the test they had for him at hospital. He had passed all of them witch he was very happy about, because it meant his dad hadn't hurt that badly. He had a few busies (they were big) but nothing serious. But this also meant he was going home. Where his dad could hurt him. You see they put Cameron's dad on parole until his trial so he was aloud do pretty much whatever he wanted. But at least if he did hurt him or Damien he'd go right jail.

Damien was in the waiting room. His heart was racing. It felt like 1000 beats per second. The man he loved was in there. What if he had broken bones? Or a concision. His dad did push him to the ground pretty hard. He was so relived when Cameron came out instead of a doctor. "Cameron" Damien said as he ran to hug is boyfriend. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything fine"

"That's great. Are you up to the suit fitting today or do you want me to schedule another fitting?"

"No I'm fine to go"

"That's great because right after that we're ordering the wedding cake"

"We are?"

"Do you ever read the calendar?"

The two went all around that day from suit fittings to cake testing and ordering and booking where the wedding and reception would be held. They new they were getting it done within a time span of two months but they didn't care they just knew that they wanted to spend the rest of there lives together.

They drove home after a busy. As the entered the apartment on there couch they saw Cameron's dad. Drunk as hell and as violent as ever.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Cameron asked with panic in his voice.

"I'M HERE TO CALL OF THE FUCKING WEDDING"

Before Damien could say anything Cameron's dad came running towards him and pushed him to the floor.

"Now you listen. I will NOT have you bringing my son to the devil and if you don't obey this order I will KILL you. Do you understand?" Cameron's dad told Damien after pulling him up and pinning him against the wall "CAMERON COME ON WERE GOING. AND YOU, YOU CAN DO ANY OF YOUR HOMO FAGGY STUFF AS LONG AS YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SON"  
>"Dad what the hell is your problem. I love Damien. It's no different then if I were to get married to Macy, or to Demi or to any of my ex's. The only difference that Damien's a guy"<p>

Before anyone could blink Cameron's dad came running at him with a knife and cut his shoulder, his forehead, and his stomach. Damian got up right away, ran to the phone and called 911.

"Hello 911 yes I need an ambulance and the police here. My boy friend has been badly cut by his father. He needs help now!"

Within 15 minutes the police and the ambulance were there. Cameron was taken right to the hospital and Cameron's dad was taken right to the state prison with no trail, no bail.

", can you please tell me about what went on?" the police offer asked

"Okay. Me and my boyfriend had just got home to find his father on our couch drinking. Then he got up pushed me and said he would kill me if we got married. Then his son stood up to him and that's when he started cutting him so I got up called 911"

"Okay. Thank-you for the information sir"

"Anytime"

Damien walked over to Cameron who was looking almost lifeless and with an IV in his arm. "Don't die Cameron, you can't. I love you" and even though his eyes weren't open and he didn't respond Damien knew Cameron had heard him.


	11. Chapter 11

Damien sat nervously in the waiting room while they stitched up Cameron's stomach and gave him a blood transfusion. This was the third time this month Cameron had to go to the hospital, and hopefully it would be the last in a while. The wedding was in two weeks and Damien's parents were flying in today because they wanted to meet there son-in-law to be before the wedding. They also wanted to spend time with Damien before they gave him away to Cameron.

"?" the doctor said walking out

"How is he?" Damien said walking over to the doctor

"He's weak, but stable" the doctor

"Can I see him?"

"Right now we only want family members and close relationships in the room"

"We're engaged "

"Oh. Okay then go right on in"

"Thank-you" Damien said before running down the hall.

When he walked into the room Cameron was sleeping so peacefully, Damien thought he always did he always did.

"Cam," Damien was holding the blonde boy's hand "I really, really love you and I would die if you did." He kissed Cameron's forehead. The Irish boy began to break down.

A woman walked into the room, walked passed Damien. Damian saw that she was the same woman that was with Cameron's dad at the café they went to earlier most likely Cameron's mum.

Damien coughed trying to get the woman to notice him

"Oh. Hello I'm Josie Mitchell, Cameron's mum. And you are?"

"I'm Damien Mcginty. I'm Cameron's fiancé. Please don't hurt me"

"Oh so your Damien. I am so excited for wedding. And I am so, so sorry for my husband behaviour."

"Wait so you don't want to kill me for marrying your son?" Damien asked with confusion in his voice

"His dad has never supported any of his choices ever since Cameron wanted to start a career in music. He always told him his songs sucked and when Cameron auditioned for the glee project he threatened to disown him."

"Wow nice guy. Yep that's my dream father in law" Damien said with sarcasm in his voice. "I have to pick up my parents from the airport so can you stay here with Cameron and if he wakes up tell him I'll be back" Damien asked

"Sure thing" Cameron's mum told him.

"Thank you Mrs. Mitchell"

"Oh and Damien please call me mum"

"Alright, mam"

Damien was driving to the airport and his mind was all over the place. He was thinking about what Cameron's dad had done to him and then how nice his mum is. What Cam's condition is and how will his parents like him.

When Damien saw his parents the moment was joyful. Damian ran up and hugged his mum, she kissed him on the cheek. He then shook hands with his dad who then pulled him in for a hug. After that Damien knew he had nothing to worry about and

that everything would turn out just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. just to let you know the question mark in quotions is suppose to say <em>Mr. Mcginty<em> but my computer kept on deleting that part and i have no clue why. but keep reading. only about 2 chapters left and please do reveiw.**


	12. Chapter 12

Cameron woke up in the hospital he looked around the room only remembering the stab and when Damien said I love you. He had no clue where he was or what else had happened. When he saw his mum he was happy because she was the one family member that still loved him but was worried that another family member was also around. He was also scared when he didn't see Damien around

"Camey?" he mum said

"Mum" Cameron said with joy in his voice. "Where's Damien?"

"Relax honey, he just went to go pick up his parents from the airport."

Within in the next hour Damien was back with his parents. Susan and Joseph Mcginty. Cameron's mum was still there.

"Mam, dad this is Josie Mitchell, Cameron's mam"

"Very nice to meet both of you" Cameron's mum said shaking each of their hands.

"Mam, dad this is Cameron" Damien said pointing to the bed. Cameron had fallen back asleep. "Cameron, baby its Damien my parents are here" Damien said trying to wake up cam kneeling at the bedside brushing his hair back. After a couple of minutes he woke up and after an arm stretch and eye rub he introduced himself to Damien's parents.

"Hello, I'm Cameron Mitchell" he said shaking Damien's dad hand and the giving his mum a hug. "I'm very excited about our family's coming together" he then said.

"We all are" Damien's mum told him with a smile on her face.

"Do you know when you're out of here son?" Damien's dad asked him.

"Not sure yet, I just know before the wedding."

"Dad, do you think we could bring lunch here instead of going out?" Damien asked his dad

"I think that's a great idea. Why don't you, your mother, and Cameron's mother go get the car? I want to speak to Cameron alone." Damien's dad told them. Cameron was nervous.

"alright." Damien said fallowing the two ladies.

"Cameron, you seem like a very nice young man, and I want you to know that I'm very proud that I get you as my son-in-law, but if you hurt Damien, I'll hurt you. Just not as bad as your father did. Damien told us everything on the way here. That was just bad. And Cameron I know I'll love you"

"Thanks, and I would never hurt Damien."

"I know you won't" and with that he left to go get lunch with everyone else.

When everyone came back the found Cameron watching television. They had gotten pizza and cheese bread for lunch.

"Cam do you want pepperoni or Hawaiian chicken?" his mum asked him

"Pepperoni please." He said. His mum passed him a plate with two slices of pizza and two slices of cheese bread.

They spent the rest of the day just hanging around the hospital room. Around six Cameron's mum drove Damien's parents to their hotel. Damien was now in the hospital bed with Cameron.

"I love you and I can't wait to commit myself to you for the rest of my life"

"Neither can I"

They kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Cameron got out of the hospital the night before the wedding. Damien was staying at the hotel with his parents. It was also the hotel the wedding reception was at.

Since he got released late he made dinner and had a lazy night and then went to bed around 10.

Even though he knew dad was in jail all night he was having nightmares about his dad coming and stopping the wedding. He still had no clue how his dad found out how he and Damien had gotten started. All he hoped that was someday his dad would be accepting.

The next morning was the big morning. When Cameron woke up he was excited and nervous and happy all at once. He made himself breakfast then got over to the church to help set up ceremony. After that he had to go pick up his tux and the cake then meet his mum at the hotel for last minute set up. He was going to have a busy day, but it was going to worth it if it meant he got to spend the rest of his life with Damien.

After he did everything he had to he went back to the church for the ceremony. It was time.

When the ceremony began he walked down the aisle with his grooms men and best man fallowing him.

When the organist started playing and queuing for Damien to walk down the aisle his grooms men, then best man walked down first. When Damien walked down with his parents on either side of him Cameron was in awestruck. At that moment in time Cameron didn't notice anyone else but Damien. He looked beautiful.

When the ceremony started he didn't really pay attention to what the priest was saying. Until it was time for his vows nothing was going through his mind, but how beautiful Damien looked.

Here are the vows.

_I Cameron Mitchell take you Damien Mcginty to be my lawful wedded husband. I will love you forever and ever. Damien, you are my best friend and I'm so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I will do everything in my power to make you happy and do everything I can to make sure we never go to bed angry at each other. I love you Damien and I always will. For sickness and in health, for rich or for poor and for better or for worse you will always be at the top of my priority list. I am so happy you asked for me to marry you and today your promising you'll never break my heart and I know you never will._

_I Damien Mcginty take you Cameron Mitchell to be my lawful wedded husband. Cameron you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I know life has been stressful lately and you have been so great though out all of it. You're funny, nice and so talented. I'm so lucky to have found you. I promises no matter what I'll support all your decisions unless there really dumb but I know you know better than to make any of those. For sickness and in health, for rich or for poor and for better or for worse I will do anything to make you happy and I promise I will always love you. Thank you Cameron for making me the happiest person in the world._

After the ceremony everyone drove to the hotel for the reception and everyone had a great time. Everyone thought the food was good and everyone was dancing and enjoying the few other activities they had there.

Right before it was time to cut the cake Samuel showed up.

"Cameron, Damien. I know we were never best friends but thank you for inviting me to the wedding. I don't mean to take the attion off of you or anything, but Lindsay price I am so, so sorry for walking out on you and Josh but I promisie if you take me back you two will always be number one. So what do you say?"

"Samuel Larsen, no I will not take you back. You walked out on me after I told you I was pregnant, you were there for the birth but josh has never seen you other than that. You are a jerk Mr. Larsen I don't know what I ever saw in you" Lindsay said leaving Samuel heart broken.

After the wedding everyone was tried. After everyone had left Bryce and Hannah went into the honeymoon suite (Bryce had checked in earlier that day) closed the door and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**epiloge**

Five years later Damien and Cameron are happily married with three kids. one set of twins, one boy named Jackson, one girl named Emma who were two and Damien's biological kids and a baby girl who was 3 months old named Mia Cameron's biological. Hannah is the mother to all three of them. They are a close and happy family. Cameron's dad is still in prison. Damien's parents moved from Ireland to la to be closer to the family and are very involved with their grandkids life like Cameron's mother is. Both boys also found out that Alex was the one who had spilled the beans to Cameron's dad. He was upset that the two that might not even be gay got to have that experience and he had never found love.

**That's all folks. But let me know if you want a prequel. I really really want to right one about Damien and Cameron's one night thing, Alex find out and about Samuel and Lindsay relationship. But I'm not going to write it if no one will read it so let me know what you think.**


End file.
